Smoke and Mirrors
by litlolme32
Summary: An unlikely source asks Oliver for help. Can he be forgiven for the deceit and betrayal? Rated a VERY strong M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't flown on a regular plane for years and being at the airport with the general public was odd to him. He shook his head and looked into the mirror as he washed his hands in the men's room of the airport. He was brunette with longer hair and a full growth of beard. Thankfully it covered up his chin which is a dead give away of his identity. He laughed to himself thinking about those late nights and Chloe's lingering kisses on his chin. The contacts changed his eye color from chocolate to blue. The earring in his left ear, granted it was fake but was definitely not an Oliver Queen thing. His clothes were all baggy, grey cammo, and a black Mega death t-shirt and long leather duster, deflected attention from his face. He had never been Goth a day in his life, but as his friend in Cairo said the look worked. He never would have known it was him if he hadn't addressed him personally. His look was polished off with thick soled Doc Martins. He grabbed his bag as they called for boarding of his flight.

It was strange to him the hoops people had to go through to travel. This was his big test. If he could get through the airport without being recognized as Oliver Queen than he could certainly go into Metropolis undetected. He hated having to lie to them all. If they knew the kind of danger they were in they would surely forgive him wouldn't they? He couldn't think about that, his return flight from Egypt was about to board and he had already spotted three babies on this flight. He made sure he had his Ipod in one hand and boarding pass in the other as he greeted the attendant. She took his pass and directed him to down the jet way with out a glance. He thought regretfully about the lies he had started to tell only 3 weeks ago.

….. _"So were you planning on telling me you were leaving or what?" Chloe yelled angrily as she burst into his bedroom._

"_Sidekick its business," he spoke trying to pack his bag around the blonde powerhouse occupying the center of his bedroom._

"_Well, I see."_

"_No, you don't" he spoke reaching for extra socks._

_He tried to brush past her and she grabbed his arm. He had his game face on but wasn't immune to her touch._

"_Then explain it to me, make me understand." She spoke staring into his eyes hoping for some glimmer of truth there._

"_The company is opening a new division over seas. I have to be there to oversee the project." Believable. _

"_Annnndddd? This will require you to be out of town for …"_

"_I'm not sure how long. " he spoke giving in to his regret. He pulled her into his arms to try and memorize her scent and the feel of her against him. "If I could avoid this trip I would, but I can't." he kissed the top of her head. Chloe took his answers and had a game face of her own. She still wasn't buying his story._

"_So where overseas?" she pressed and he gave her a gimlet stare. He let go over and stuffed the socks into his bag and zipped it up. He tossed the bag over his shoulder, kissed her cheek and walked out of the room._

"_Oh..Boy you didn't just walk away from me."_

"_Chloe would you let it be?"_

"_Ok you know that that will never happen." She grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. "What arent' you telling me?"_

"_Do you always have to know FRIEKING everything? I thought we trusted each other. Obviously it's a one way street." He yelled entering the elevator. Chloe was blindsided. He NEVER yelled at her like that. Tears were falling as he faced her and pressed the button to close the elevator door….._

He settled into his seat on the plane, thankful that all the babies were in the back of the plane. He put the ear buds to his Ipod in his ears and waited for the plane to get into the air before he turned it on. His mind wandered back to the day this whole drama began.

….. "_Sir you have that 10:30 brunch and this just arrived by messenger" his secretary spoke waiting for him to sign the papers she had left on his desk. He picked up the folder and scribbled his name on a document and handed it to the patiently waiting woman. She turned and left. He picked up the plain envelope and opened it as he sat down._

"_**Mr. Queen this is of the utmost importance. I can't talk about this with anyone and am on good authority that you are the person for the job. This request may sound strange coming from me. Meet me today at 0945" he looked at his watch, he had about 30 min. "take your car down town and go to Sage's. Another car will be waiting for you out front.**_

_**Don't disappoint me the lives of those you and I care about are in grave danger.**_

_**General Sam Lane"**_

_Oliver about fell out of his chair when he read the name; he had to read it 5 times. He folded the note back up and put it in his pocket and left his office._

"_Leaving already sir?" his receptionist asked._

"_Yes something came up; reschedule the 10:30 brunch," he pressed a couple of buttons on his phone, "I'm forwarding all of my calls to you." He spoke trying to shake the bad feeling he had. "If anyone calls I'm in meetings and unavailable."_

"_Anyone sir?" she asked hinting at who calls him the most. He headed out the office door and she heard_

"_Yes, Anyone."_

The plane began to climb to cruising altitude and the babies he could here screaming in the back. He shook his head. It seemed like forever until he could turn on his Ipod. It was finally an all clear for electronic devices and he hit the power and play button. It wasn't music he was listening, it was a linguistics lesson. He had to refine a language skill he hadn't used in a very long time. At the end of each lesson the voice of the General reminded him of his objective. He could feel a headache coming on. He could really use a drink but he needed to stay focused if this plan was going to work.

As lunch was being served his mind again slipped to the day that he met the General in an abandoned warehouse in a wild and zig zag ride that he was certain he wasn't sure where the heck he was.

…_The big room was empty except for a table and two chairs. The General was sitting at the table waiting for him to arrive. He exited the car, the driver staying inside._

_He made his way to the table and sat down. The General was haggard looking and showing his age._

"_You have me here, what's so important."  
"Does the phrase Project Ares or 33.1 mean anything to you son?" the gristly man asked._

"_Is it supposed to?" he acted non chalant._

_The General slammed his fist down on the table. Oliver to his credit didn't even blink._

"_The US Military has a Unit that has been looking into acts of domestic terrorism. The complaint has been from one Alexander Luthor. He apparently has enough government connections to warrant such an action. He says his warehouses are being destroyed because of his genetics. Everyone dispised Lionel."_

"_And this has to do with me how?"_

"_Can it Green Arrow." He yelled and Oliver did flinch._

"_Yeah I know what you do. I didn't become General for taking the word of billionaire brat who's getting his feelings hurt. There was more to his complaints. I've had recon done and know about your side job." Oliver was fidgeting on the inside but never showed it on the outside. "I've had four family complaints of soldiers who went MIA in combat. What the families were told and what actually were accounted by our records were miles apart."  
"Not a surprise there Sir. It's been that way for years." He spoke._

"_Damnit! Lois is in Danger and if my suspicions are correct so is Chloe and the rest of your friends."_

"_Look General, my side job could cost me and the people I trust Everything." He started with his boardroom voice which was pointed._

"_I know. That's why I came to you. You have everything to lose. We lost a good soldier to last year due to Ares. I'm afraid there are more disappearing right under my nose. I know what Alexander is doing. I know those warehouses aren't used for what's being said they are."_

"_Alright. Truth time, what can I do?" he asked sitting up straight._

"_Well that's a little complicated." The General looked at his watch. "I can't be gone long. Can you get away for a few weeks."_

"_You do realize that I have thousands of employees who depend on me right?" he was getting frustrated._

"_I do and I'm sorry I'm being so vague. Look what I need is for you to go into deep cover, you have the most experience and idea of what's going on. This is rapidly becoming an international threat. We had two Egyptian soldiers disappear off a routine mission, just 72 hours ago." _

"_How are our loved ones in danger." He was trying to gather all the facts._

"_There was intel discovered two days ago buried in an intercepted transmission. An assassin has been sent to Kill Chloe, Lois, Victor, Arthur, Bart and to capture Clark."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Yeah, we captured him at the border this morning." The general added._

"_we want you to take his place and hopefully infiltrate the operation. Get names and evidence, real evidence against who put out the hit and what their doing. Maybe even find those missing soldiers." The General stood and walked up to an approaching car._

"_My team can help." He spoke._

"_No. No one can know. You know those Lane girls, like bull dogs on pant legs. They won't let it be. They are the only family I have left that isn't military. Think about this. You have 12 hours to decide." He climbed into the car and it drove off……_

Sleeping was easy getting her out of his head…impossible. He had hoped that they would be engaged and planning a wedding. He had to prevent her funeral. He understood why the General wanted secrecy. He just didn't have to like it. He promised that he _wouldn't _contact them—directly. He smirked at the thought. This cycle of awake was for more linguistics. He closed his eyes and tried to absorb the language that he had excelled at in school. He finished listening to his Ipod and put it away. He was so lost in thought that he had missed dinner. Two more hours left in his flight. Two more hours to think about her.

"_Ollie?" Chloe called out to him as she entered the penthouse. The lights were dim soft music was playing and there were candles everywhere. She looked down on the floor and tulips were laid like arrows pointing to where she needed to go. She followed them into the living room. Oliver was sitting in the chaise reading a book, dressed in black pajama bottoms and nothing else. He smiled as she entered. He put down his book and stood to greet her. There was an elegantly set table with covered dishes. She smiled._

"_Wow, what's the occasion?" she walked into his embrace._

"_Today is the anniversary of our very first.." he kissed her warmly, "date."_

"_You remember?"_

"_Hey, I;m a very thoughtful boyfriend." he smiled as he kissed her. (A boyfriend who was feeling like a huge heel inside). He never lied to her, and now the greatest secret of all, one that he knew she could help him with, and by the General's command he couldn't share. He was going to leave for a "business trip" in the morning, to save her life. Every moment tonight had to count. They dined,laughed, danced, and had dessert. Then that next morning she called him to the carpet on his leaving and he hurt her…..._

"Ladies and gentleman we are making our final approach to JFK International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your trays to the upright position."

Oliver complied and sighed heavily, he was in the states and now begins the mission to save Chloe and his friends in a back handed way. The start? Walking into the lions den, know the boss, know the enemy.

After he made it through customs he pulled shades out of his coat and put them on. He went to the Arrival gate. He got bumped into as he made his way outside. A phone rang from the very recently empty pocket. He hit the answer button. A muffled voice spoke in Russian,

"Go to left at the end of the block there is a cab that's unavailable. This is for you. The driver will bring you here. Destroy this phone." He hung up the phone and turned to head in the direction of the bank of cabs parked. He climbed into the only one that had its light off. The driver who was waiting started the car and pulled out into traffic. In the back Oliver took apart the phone to the smallest of pieces and shoved them in his pocket. He would flush them later at his hotel. The ride was long. He knew New York like the back of his hand and knew exactly where they were; the driver than ducked into an alley and parked. He stepped out of the car and opened the back door. Oliver was distracted by him as the other door opened and somebody grabbed him from behind and put a cloth over his mouth and nose and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke to the feeling of being hung over. His head throbbed. He was sitting in a chair with his hands loosely tied behind his back. He looked up to see a young gentleman in a long coat and expensive suit standing in front of him.

"Oh so you finally woke up." He smirked rubbing his hands together. "You know for an assassin you're pretty careless."

"You know for a pig you're pretty well dressed." He spat in his adopted language.

"Where the hell is my interpreter?" he shouted.

"Oh poor monkey can't speak a basic language." Oliver continued.

"I'm not sure what you're saying but I'm sure it's not complimentary. You better watch it. I can have you killed."

"Go ahead monkey boy! Pig!" he spat on the ground. "I have more jobs to do for far more money."

Moments later another well dressed man brought in a well dressed woman in a pant suit.

"This is the interpreter."

"What took you so long, my boss hates waiting."

"Did you want me followed by the feds?" she spoke with a thick accent.

Oliver turned to her. "They fly me all this way and this is how they treat me? I'm not happy. I will go somewhere else. I have bigger payments waiting for me." He hissed.

"You are a fool for doing this to him." She told the gentleman. "He is well respected; you do understand the he will disappear. He is one of, if not the best. You insult him by having him tied up." She moved to untie him.

"What are you doing?" she was asked.

"What does it look like? It took years to track this man down. Do you want to explain to the boss why he's disappeared and sold your marks to a higher bidder? I hear the boss is a very forgiving man" the man paled he's learned the hard way not to cross his boss.

When Oliver was untied he stood while massaging his wrists. Oliver stood and came face to face with the man. He then punched him hard in the stomach. The translator stood back. Another well dressed man ran into the room Oliver spun and round house kicked him in face, dropping him as if he had a glass jaw. He stood over the man coughing and writhing on the floor, "Careless? No." He spoke looking at the translator to speak for him, He toed him over so he was on his back staring up at him. "Touch me again swine and your hands will be the only memory your family has of you. Tell your boss, thanks for the lift to the States, I will be in touch. Tell your goon across the street to come inside." The translator passed it all along, the man gasped and then pulled out his phone and hit a button.

"Get in here,cough Now." and then hung up.

Oliver walked out the front door, then ducked into the alley and deep into the shadows to watch. Moments later, a black van with black windows came screeching to a stop in front of the building, a group of suits ran in. Oliver had to hand it to General Lane, he really did his homework. He reached around for a loose brick in the side of the building. He twisted it slightly and a panel opened up. He reached inside and found what was supposed to be there. A back pack, and inside was a change of clothes. He quickly turned from Goth to wealthy Russian business man in a very expensive hand made suit, silk tie, and Italian shoes. He got rid of the earring folded all of his clothes and put them in the backpack and put it in the compartment. He put on the leather gloves then replaced the brick. He put the phone pieces in the pocket of his overcoat. He melded into the shadow to make his escape out of the alley. He then snuck out into the foot traffic and for the first time in a couple of weeks he felt like he was in control.

He made it to where a designated limousine was waiting for him. The chauffer was in a crisp uniform as he opened the door for him. He entered and sat and in moments they were on their way. This chauffer was one of Oliver's men. He smiled to himself as the cord the Army wrapped around him was unraveling.

"To the Four Seasons," He spoke still in character. He was taking this little program and making it his own. The General would just have to deal. He removed a cell phone from a hidden compartment in the car and hit send.

"Has the target been acquired?" he asked getting more comfortable with the Russian he hadn't used in years. "Good, keep an eye on him. If the target moves, I want to know." He hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket. He smiled as he could only imagine how mad the General was going to be when he discovers that he is off the grid.

He arrived at the 5 star Hotel and carried himself like the young arrogant billionaire he used to be in his younger days. He had the best room waiting and instead of going straight up he went toward the exclusive in house café. He spotted his target and he waited and watched. The bald billionaire was sitting in a corner pouring over the Wall Street Journal. Ollie waited a few minutes and his chauffer came to the front desk and said something to the concierge. He snapped to attention and then bolted into the café. He went to Lex's table.

"Mr. Luthor." The man asked. Lex looked up at the voice that interrupted him, with a 'you aren't worthy enough to breath my air' glare.

"Yes?"

"You have an urgent message at the desk sir." He spoke. Lex got up and made his way to the desk. A group of guests came into the café as Lex was trying to leave. Oliver bumped into him as he was squeezed by the group and managed to drop a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Watch it Idiot!" he yelled at a kid who he thought bumped into him.

Another concierge came up to Oliver and spoke to his interpreter which was another of Ollie's men. "His Excellency's room is waiting." His interpreter spoke to him and Oliver nodded as he was led to the elevator. Lex paused at the fact he just yelled like an idiot when someone important was near by; image was everything. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone as he made it to the desk and found a piece of paper in it. It had one word. "Kolek" it was the name given to the assassin. He looked around the lobby and at the group that was now in the café an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach…

Oliver entered his room and shut and locked the door. His team was in the room down the hall. You don't get to be in his position without a lot of friends. He removed his jacket and loosened the tie. He moved to the bar and poured a scotch. He moved to the desk where a thin metal briefcase waited. He opened it and pulled a thin lap top and a stack of files. In the pocket of the laptop there were 3 flash drives. He opened the laptop and booted it up. He linked up to his very small and very private satellite and he then put in the first flash drive.

He began typing quickly. His first order of business was to Link into the Generals computer and encrypt a virus that would destroy any information on the JL. All he had to do was connect to any information for the virus to activate. The virus wasn't typical or harmful. It would make the General think he was loosing his mind; names, faces, and bios would change. What the General knew as fact would soon be absolute fantasy. He was certain he would have back ups but this would be the leverage he needed against the military officer. He hit enter as soon as the algorithm was typed in and waited for the confirmation link. In minutes he got what he wanted. He then opened the first file and it was on Chloe. He sighed as he studied her picture.

--

"Damn it!" she yelled as she slammed her phone shut.

"Problems little cuz?" Lois asked entering the Talon apartment.

"It's Oliver, he's on this business trip and I can't get hold of him. It's been two weeks."

"Come on Chlo you know the type of responsibility he has its not like he's in the Riviera drinking Marg's on the beach."

"Yeah I know I just want to talk to him!"she spoke pouring a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Well, on a brighter side, I have a date with Clark tonight" Lois spoke and Chloe sprayed her coffee across the room.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"Clark and I are going out on a date!" Lois' phone rang. "Daddy?" she spoke walking away. "What do you mean you're coming into town?…..Your flight gets in tonight? No offense General, but you don't just drop in. Dinner? Tonight? I already have plans…Um, yes sir I can break them. Uh Chloe? She's working late tonight…. I will daddy, I'll see you in a couple of hours." She then hung up her phone.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know he sounded really strange. Better make yourself scarce. I don't think you want to waste your night with the General."

"Thanks Lois, let me know what's up." She spoke grabbing her coat and purse and left the apartment.

Oliver took a shower and tried to wash the tension out of his body. He walked out into the living room clothed only in black silk pajama pants. He went to the desk and grabbed more of the files, moving the ones he had read to the bottom of the stack. He sat on the couch after pouring another scotch. He needed to make his first hit soon and they had to be authentic.

He knew Vic was in Canada, Bart was in Georgia, and Arthur was in Hawaii at a surfing competition. He shook his head as opened a folder to look over the specs for the darts he was going to use. The weight of what the emotional damage was going to be sat heavenly on him. He was ordered to take Victor out as his first hit. Victor had just found a girl that understood his life and accepted him. Collateral damage, the General explained.

His cell phone rang and he hit the accept button and said nothing, "We have confirmed reports that the General is flying to Metropolis, his flight lands in a couple of hours. He was apparently agitated at the vacant room over at the Ritz-Carlton." The General was if nothing but predictable. He hung up the phone. Oliver smiled. He flipped open another folder it was a map of sites that had been targeted by the JL as 33.1 sites. The last page in the folder had information regarding Lex's security and some sites that hadn't been hit yet. Warehouses that were theoretically distribution hubs for computers and laboratory equipment for Lex's build a better school program. He closed that folder and moved onto the next. It was Lex's agenda for the next 3 weeks. Oliver smiled; he would be making a very personal visit to Lex. His phone rang again he closed the folder and answered the phone.

"Green Arrow was reported in Star City this evening. Story was sent to several newspapers." The phone went dead. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to do that but that would definitely raise the flags to Chloe. Things just became a little more complex; he slammed down his scotch and set the folders down. He reclined to lay on the couch and closed his eyes thinking back to the last words he and the General shared..

"_The base that you will be going to is in Cairo. Hand to hand combat, linguistics and weapons, specifically guns."_

"_I will do all the other things you've mandated, but NO guns. That's not negotiable." He spoke standing up to gather his things the fatigues he was put in to blend in weren't fitted well to him to hide his identity and were uncomfortable at best. "You know General I understand why you want to continue this pretense about the assassin. Have you thought about how your family is going to react? You do realize your family may hate you for this when the truth comes out?"_

"_So will yours." He answered quickly._

"_Perhaps," he spoke thinking already how to get out from under the thumb of the General. "Did you think that maybe you should trust them? You've read about my team you know what they can do."_

"_I don't support vigilantism."_

"_Really, and I was recruited to what? Play inside the law? No you don't get to spin this so you can feel better about yourself, Sir. These are real lives you're playing with. The collateral damage as you so eloquently put is going to bite you in the behind." He was then escorted to a military transport plane. They had confiscated all of his personal tech, or so they thought. Oliver waited until he was on transport when he used a device still in the testing phases of his company and began to work on manipulating the plan…_

Oliver woke from a brief nap when one of his men entered with the dinner cart. They only chatted in Russian. Oliver ate and then was getting ready for bed. He had an early flight. His companion then handed him a note as he took the cart out of the room. Oliver went into the bedroom and shut the door. He turned on only a lamp and opened the folded piece of paper. "Warehouse is ready for guests." He went into the bathroom and flushed the letter after he tore it into pieces. He exited and went to the garment bag draped across his bed. He opened in and pulled out the black pinstripe suit with black dress shirt and deeply maroon silk tie. He hung them up on the hook at the door. He then went back into the living room and pulled the two remaining flash drives out of the briefcase and brought them into the bedroom and put them into the inside pocket of his suit. He made sure to also put the phone he was using into that inside pocket. He sighed pulled back the blankets on the bed and then crawled in. He turned off the light and quickly fell asleep.

Chloe entered the pent house and her phone rang. She locked the elevator and took her coat off while she answered it.

"Hello,"

"Hey Tower."

"Vic what's up? How's Canada eh?" she teased.

"Ha!Ha! Hey have you talked to Oliver today?"

"No, I haven't heard from him in couple of weeks, why?"

"Green Arrow was spotted in Star City tonight. It made the home news when I was surfing the web."

"What? That's impossible!" she spoke going into the Arrow room. His stuff was right where it was supposed to be. She knew he had some extra stuff at home in Star City.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"When are you coming back?"

"Not for another week."

"I'm going to do some digging and see if I can find out what's going on." She shook her head.

"Alright, do you want me to call the guys?"

"Nah, let me poke around first and see if I can find anything."

"Alright, call me if you need me."

"Thanks Vic, see ya." She hung up and sighed. Something was definitely not right.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up an hour later in a cold sweat from a nightmare. He sat over the edge of the bed. He wanted to call her. He needed to call her. He ran his fingers through his hair and then got up to grab his phone. He went to the window, 18 stories up, 'she would love this view' he thought as he dialed a long familiar number. "We need to set our first hit at the pier, number 13. Two days," he hung up. He sighed, feeling a little better at what the next days were going to bring. He put his phone away and crawled back into bed.

His alarm went off early. He hopped out of bed and took a quick shower, then dressed for the day. His translator met him at the door and carried his briefcase. He entered the elevator and headed down to the lobby. He immediately put his dark sunglasses on in the lobby as soon as he glanced and saw Lex at the desk. Ollie and his guard walked right out of the building with out even a glance from Lex. His car was waiting to take him to the airport. He rode in contemplation. Tomorrow, he'd get her back if she didn't kill him first.

"So how was dinner with the General?" Clark asked as he handed Lois a coffee than went and sat at his desk and booted up his computer.

"Strangely enough it was very strange."

Clark squinted at her not really understanding her meaning. "And that means what?"

"It was …I mean he was, loving, attentive, caring…not typical behavior for the General. He was almost nervous?"

"About what?"

"That's just it Smallville, I got nothing. He was even asking about Chloe and Ollie?"

"Well she is his family too?"

"Yeah but he was almost overtly curious." Clark just sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Speaking of Chloe" Lois continued, "Have you heard from Oliver since he went out of town?"

"No why?"

"Well Chloe says that she hasn't talked to him for 2 going on 3 weeks."

"He is a busy man."

"That's what I told her, those two are joined at the phone. He may be busy but that' hasn't stopped him before."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"Wait and see what Chloe does I guess."

"Are you feeling alright cause patience really isn't one of your virtues." He teased.

"Ha, ha" she faded in her remarks when she saw the scroll line at the bottom of the T.V that was on in the news room :Green Arrow strikes again in Star City: Lois looked at Clark like, "What?" They were going to continue their conversation when they got called into a meeting.

In the plane Oliver made more phone calls and called in a few favors. He knew the folks he called couldn't be traced. The first hit at Pier 13 may be his only hit if he could help it. His good friend and interpreter sat across from him when he finished his call.

"Everything is ready, from the hardware to the accommodations."

"Good, listen, I appreciate your help in this, have you told Amanda yet about your little?"

"You may be used to the term metahuman sir, I am not. We just got married how do I tell her I'm a .."

"A good man who's doing good work for me? Easy, if you need I can or Chloe," he chuckled softly, "That's if she's still talking to me after this. Look you don't have to worry about your job or your benefits or your secret for that matter, there will always be a place for you here."

"Thank you sir, your Russian is almost perfect"

"Thanks." The immersion helped he thought. The young man went to the cockpit to check on the length of flight time remaining.

Oliver pulled a ballistics case out from under his seat and opened it. Inside the weapon looked like a hand gun, it shot arrows, very special arrows. He took it apart and cleaned it the put it together thinking about the plan. He shook his head. He broke out of his reverie when he went to gather his wardrobe for his first stop.

Chloe sat in the ISIS office going over some reports when she heard the chime of the front door being opened than a gigantic thud. She got up and peeked her head outside her door to see a massive guy laying prone in the lobby. She eased her way out of the office. The man rolled over onto his back and kept whispering, "Help me, help me he wants to kill me." The man spoke in a very heavy almost Russian-like accent.

Chloe looked out the front door and then quickly locked it. "Who wants to kill you?"

"Kolek, the assassin, he's coming." Then the big guy seemingly passed out.

Chloe's cell phone rang and she ran back into her office to grab it and then dashed back out to check on the unconscious man.

"Lo" she spoke.

"Hey little cuz what is going on and did you see the Arrow was in Star City last night" Chloe was going to respond when the big man moaned and sat up holding his head. He was more like in his late twenties, and muscular from what Chloe could tell. He moved to sit in the huge chair that was in the lobby.

"CHLOE!!ARE YOU LISTENING?" She heard Lois shout.

"Not the time Lo, why don't you write it down and call me later." Chloe hung up the phone. She wheeled the ottoman over to be next to the guy and sat. She set her phone onto the end table that was next to him.

"Let's start from the beginning, I'm Chloe,"

"Piotr" he spoke.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I… I've been held captive for the last few days. I think not to far from here."

"Why would anyone hold you prisoner?"

"I'm different" he spoke and in a second his entire body was metallic.

"Oh geez," Chloe whispered. "So you're a meta? How did you get caught? Who caught you?"

"I don't know. I was asleep in bed and was pulled into a van and driven here. There were more of us I was the only one who escaped. Our captors said sting err Kolek is coming. He is the exterminator."

"Piotr I have to call my friends they can help."

"No!" he tried to stand up and couldn't.

"He has spies everywhere and will know. Please tell no one." He begged.

"Alright …Look are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Wait here and I'll see what I can do for you." She spoke and turned and headed to the kitchen area of the building.

Piotr counted to ten, it only took ten paces to reach the kitchen; he had been drilled on the layout of this office. He then quickly switched her phone with a dummy stuffing hers up his shirt sleeve. She came back with a sandwich and some water.

"Thank you for your kindness Chloe, I," he yawned.

"If this guy is as ruthless as you say you can't go home right now. I have a bed here if you need a place to crash."

"I couldn't even now you are in danger."

"HA! Danger is my middle name" she spoke. "Can you stand?"

He tried and was a little wobbly. "Good follow me."

She led him down the corridor to an office she had converted to a bedroom, for those nights that she worked late. She set his food and drink down and he sat on the bed wearily. "Rest we'll talk some more when you feel better." She turned and shut the door behind her. He again counted the time it took her to get her phone. He rolled up his sleeve and hit a button on his watch 3 times. The watch that had a black X on its face. Chloe grabbed her phone and began dialing. All she got was voicemail. She huffed and went to her computer to look up KOLEK.

Oliver had changed into yet another disguise, this time he was dressed as a transient. He appeared as if he had been abused by life. After his plane landed he had one of his men drive him to the front of Lex's office building to pan handle. He folded his ratty hat to cover his eyes as he stood leaning against the building. He made it just in time as the Luthor Limo pulled up in front.

"Pennies for the poor?" he begged. Luthor just scowled at him and walked by. Oliver smiled as he followed to the foyer entrance. "You really don't care much for the down on their luck do you?" he asked

"If you don't leave me alone, you old fool I swear I will have you …." Lex spoke stopping at the door.

"Have me what ...Killed? That is more your style isn't it." Lex turned sharply.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a messenger."

"For who!" he is clearly agitated.

"It's always easy to claim ignorance, isn't it Lex?" He just shook his head.

"What are you talking about!?"

"You complained loud enough and the Military heard you. My boss got wind that the Military is involved in your little venture."

"I have.."

"No idea what I'm talking about? Then when you open that package in your office you'll be unpleasantly surprised! Know that those are only copies and the real documents are poised to be sent to every paper in the country."

"Who is your boss? I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You lie like an expensive oriental rug. My boss is coming and he's not pleased, not at all."

Lex hit the security button at the door.

"Watch yourself Lex, hell is coming for you." He spoke. A few moments later a guard approached from inside the building to the door.

"Mr. Luthor are you alright?" he asked.

"This man was harassing me."

"What man sir?" Lex turned and there was no one there. Lex looked confused.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, hmm, please post an extra team out front until further notice."

"Yes sir." He held the door for his boss and then got on the radio, ordering the extra security detail.

Oliver was picked up by his men around the block. He was pleased to rattle Lex's cage. He was given his phone, "3 clicks from our spy and the dummy phone has been activated." Then it went dead.

He smiled, the car took him to the warehouse close to Pier 13. The modified building was to be his home hopefully temporarily while he concluded this business. He entered the main corridor which held 3 holding areas; a water tank, an EMF Field that would neutralize Bart and a spot that looked like a giant outlet to plug Vic in. He hoped he wouldn't have to use any of these. There was a room off to the left, and in the corner was a single chair with a low hanging light bulb. There were ropes but they didn't really attach to anything they were all for show. Ollie took off his hat and wig and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Please bring that table over and set a bottle of Vodka and two glasses on it."

"Do you want the interrogation table?"

"Absolutely not, she's been through way to much." A thought then crossed his mind and he laughed to himself. "Better put the mats down, cause I'm sure she's going to kick my.." The guys laughter was interrupted by the phone. One of them answered it.

"General Lane has booked a room downtown."

"Interesting indeed." Ollie spoke as he and his men went to go and get the mats.

Chloe hit a dead end looking up Kolek. All she could find was that it was Russian for Sting. 'An interesting name' she thought. She tried her friends' numbers again and got no answer. She went to check on her guest. He had been asleep for hours. It was almost 6 in the evening. She opened the door to see him in the midst of a night mare.

"Piotr." She spoke softly at first, no response. "PIOTR!" she shouted. He sat bolt upright going from man to metal to man. "Whoa," Chloe whispered.

"What time it is?" he asked his voice foggy.

"Almost 6."

"I must go."

"Are you serious, No?"

"If he finds me I am dead." He argued.

"He won't find you. I won't let him hurt you." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey just because I'm little doesn't mean I can't kick some….." the office phone rang. She ran to get it and as soon as she reached it, it stopped ringing. She shook her head and went back to her guest who appeared to be bench pressing the bed.

"Piotr?"

"I lift when I get nervous."

"Oh well that's logical."

"Who was left behind when you escaped. Is there any family you can call?"

"Family? No. I call anyone he finds me."

"I've tried to look him up all I found was that Kolek means sting like you mentioned before."

"Don't go drawing attention to yourself. He is ruthless. Sting is his method of choice for the kill. My grandmother told stories of the Kolek of her generation. One shot and it could have been from anywhere, and you are dead. No witnesses, totally untraceable."

Her phone rang again and she ran to go get it. This time when she answered there was only heavy breathing on the line. She quickly hung up and disconnected the phone.

She yawned it had turned into a long day. She went back to her kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Dressed in all black, Oliver watched from the roof through the skylight. He knew that Clark and Lois were going to be busy with all the little stories his friends were dropping or creating around town. He watched as Chloe tried to work through all the information she had been given but with him controlling her access, thanks to the dummy phone, she was getting nowhere.

"Have you talked to Chloe since she hung up on you?" Clark asked.

"No I haven't had a chance to call." Lois spoke with a pencil in her teeth.

They both just looked at each other like they would get back to the conversation as soon as they had free time.

Chloe finally called it a day and made a makeshift bed in her office. She had thrown some couch cushions on the floor and pulled out her quilt that she always keeps handy. She hit the pillow and was out with in minutes. 3 beeps sent back to Piotr's communicator and he had time to rearrange a few things for Chloe for when she woke up. Oliver settled in to stay there all night to make sure she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came early and Chloe woke with a crick in her neck. She sat bolt up right and realized she had a guest in her room. She struggled to get up and she tried to pull on the door and it wouldn't open. She pulled one last time before she admitted defeat and called for Clark. The door gave and the office was a disaster. Furniture was toppled and plants knocked over. She made it to the bedroom and the door was off its hinge and Piotr was gone. She tried to call the police and couldn't get out. She called Clark and he finally picked up.

"Hey Chloe, where have you been?"

"At the office, hey look can you?" she looked out her window and saw Piotr's body laying in the mud.

"Can I what?"

"Water my plants I forgot" she spoke and hung up. She made it through the destruction to the front of the building to Piotr. He was still breathing.

"Piotr wake up!" she shook him. He rolled over. He had a dried blood on his face.

"What happened?"

"I heard a noise last night and when I went to check it out I was attacked. I," he paused as he looked at the building. There was a note nailed to the door.

"What?"Chloe looked and went to get it. "I can't read this what does it say?"

"YOU'RE DEAD"

"Chloe" Piotr yelled, "Someone is coming." He heard cars coming. He stood and scooped her up and ran to the nearest abandoned building. He deposited her next to a window so they could watch what was happening.

Oliver didn't sleep a wink. So when he had to get off the roof to change positions he was a little crabby. He scrambled to the limo and warmed up a bit while his driver took him to where Piotr was waiting with Chloe. He had a change of clothes with him and became the Russian Billionaire again. The car pulled up to the pier and was nose to nose with another limo. One of Oliver's men came out of the first car while he exited his car.

(To Chloe this sounded like a very heated argument in Russian.)

"Is she here?" he asked.

"100 yards to your left." The other man spoke.

"So are you going to hit me?"

"No sir I can't"

"You want this believable don't you?"

"But Sir?"

"HIT ME Damnit!" he shouted. "Who wouldn't want to take a shot at their boss?"

"No!" The other man protested.

"Don't wanna hit me because you hit like a girl?"

"Oh No don't start."

"Then hit me!"

"Please sir"

"It's okay I'm sure a little bitch slap will look menacing to her" Oliver started and the guy cracked him in the jaw. Oliver put his hand to his now very painful face.

"Are you alright?"

"That was good, see that wasn't so tough, now yell at me."

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU AGAIN!"

Chloe gasped and she was heard; the two men turned to see her and Piotr run. Oliver drew his weapon and fired 2 times; once to Chloe and once to Piotr. Both shots went wide, he couldn't bring himself to shoot her with the dart gun. Piotr faked getting hit and went down taking Chloe with him. She hit her head and was dazed. The other young man went to her and put a cloth over her mouth, in minutes she was out.

Piotr sat up, "You better get moving that stuff won't last." He spoke in his native tongue.

"You'll fix up the place?"

"They'll never know anything is up. I'll call in the report and dump her coat and dummy phone in the water."

"Thanks man and when you see the Professor tell him thanks."

"No problem."

Piotr went to pick up the ISIS disaster and Oliver scooped Chloe up and carried her to his limo. He set her in and they drove the few blocks to his warehouse. He carried in and set her in the chair, placing the ropes over wrists and ankles. When she woke up he would have a heck of a lot of splainin' to do.

She woke to darkness, beyond her. She was sitting in a chair with her hands and feet bound. There was a table with a bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses next to her. A man in an elegant suit stood to her left.

"Good Afternoon," Oliver spoke from somewhere in the darkness in his refined second language.

She couldn't see the body attached to the voice, and she squinted to try and focus on where the sound came from.

"He says Good Afternoon" a heavily accented man interpreted.

"Please pour her a drink."

The man in the suit moved to pour both shot glasses full of Vodka. She looked over at the label, "Huh Gen717, that's top of the line. I didn't know kidnappers had such exquisite taste."

"Only the best for you" Oliver spoke and he shot the suit a look to not interpret that.

"Ah toast to the guest." He spoke as a hand reached and grabbed a glass and took the shot.

"So he's being polite? I thought he coughed up a hairball" She snarked. He laughed as he translated or at least pretended to for Oliver.

"Told you she does snark well" he told his translator.

"I don't speak the language so please continue to talk like I'm not here, I really love that." She moved her hands and feet and realized she wasn't tied to anything. She just needed to wait for the right opportunity.

"Ohh she's angry Sir"

"Yeah, I got that thanks. Look, you can go I'll call if I need you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good Luck," The man chuckled and left the room.

"Oh goody, it's just you and me, fabulous." She felt his presence before she ever saw him. Then she gasped when she saw him, boy was he tall, very leggy. He was wearing track pants and a tight fitting T shirt. 'Do not drool over your kidnapper Sullivan' she chided herself. He stepped behind her invading her personal space and his cologne all but invaded her nose and did some wicked things to her body, 'Bad Chloe, get it together, no lusting after the bad guy!"

"You are so beautiful when you're angry. Have I ever told you that?"

"If you're telling me how you're going to kill you I have to say it's not going to be that easy."

"Oh sidekick," he spoke and pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut the ropes on her hands as a sign of good faith. He had just managed to put the knife away when she stood up and elbowed him in the gut and as he was doubled over she did a forward roll over his head catching his head in between her legs and taking him onto his back.

"Very nice, so you were paying attention to me all those times in the gym" he smirked.

"Still don't understand you!" he managed to reverse the move and put her onto her back.

"Temper, Temper!"

"That's it! I DON'T understand you!" She scissored her legs around his shoulder and with a mighty tug and twist she had him on his stomach and she was straddling the small of his back. She grabbed one wrist and wrenched it behind his back twisting the thumb.

"Don't break my thumb Sidekick it makes using that compound bow very difficult."

Chloe froze, he spoke English and he called her by her nickname. "I didn't realize that you truly had a thing for being on top." He teased. She released her grip on his wrist and he moved his arm back into a normal position. He then very carefully moved to his back with her still astride him.

"Lights" he yelled in Russian, the lights came on. She gasped at the man underneath her, blue eyes, brown hair, beard, but she would know those arms anywhere. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted, scar. "Honey I'm home." She wanted to cry and kick his butt. She stood up and walked away from him. He stood up to follow her.

"Chloe,"

She stopped turned and then kicked as if to kick him in the stomach. He caught her by the ankle. "Will you let me explain?" She was furious. She sacrificed her balance and hopped and spun her other leg up to kick him upside the head. "Now that was impressive. What else you got sidekick?" He said holding his head. She rolled and stood crouching low as they circled each other.

"I," she couldn't even think straight. "Can't believe you lied to me." She charged him.

"How many times do I have to tell you DO NOT lower your shoulder!" he caught her by the arm and tossed her onto her back.

"You…You….."She curled up into a ball and pushed him off of her and sat up. He was crouched in front of her.

"Listen to me Chloe, I had no choice." He spoke. She was again on her feet. He stayed down low looking up at her. The look on her face was pure determination. He stood very slowly as to not provoke her. She then came at him with a series of chops and kicks that he blocked easily enough. She backed him across the room and into the wall. She ended with a punch or tried to when he caught her fist in his hand. She pulled it back and turned to walk away from him. He followed slowly giving her space.

"For what it's worth?" he had the decency to be out of breath, "It shows you've been practicing." She stopped and turned, blinded by her last bit of rage she charged screaming. He side stepped her grabbed her around the waist used her momentum against her and spun them around then put her on the mat on her back. She ooofed as the wind was knocked out of her. He had pinned her arms over her head.

"Now will you listen to me?" he freed one of his hands to cup her face.

She looked up at him defeated and the tears began to fall. He let go of her and scooted a little bit away from her. She sat up and wiped away her tears. His heart was breaking, which renewed his belief that the plan from the General had so many holes in it that it gave Swiss cheese a run for its money. "Sullie, believe me I wanted to tell you. I argued for it again and again. I had no choice. I hated not being able to call or to contact you, more than you'll ever know. I hated it." his face was crestfallen.

She sniffed, "Why then, what's with all this, and you're eyes ….and where's my dimple?"

He moved to her slowly and then pulled her into him to hold her. A feeling he had missed, he closed his eyes as he held her close.

"Contacts, only contacts. I had to grow this very uncomfortable beard to hide YOUR dimple; it would have given me away."

"But why hide in the first place. I couldn't talk to you, it was like….like.." she struggled for an analogy, "Losing an arm or something, and Russian you speak Russian?" she had pulled back to search his face, it was familiar and not all at the same time which was unnerving.

"Would if help if I took out the contacts?" she blushed, he stood as did she. He held her, "I'm soo very sorry" he whispered and kissed her cheek.

She giggled,"That tickled, I don't think I've ever kissed you with this much facial hair."

It was his turn to blush. He led her to the room just off the main corridor. It was a very nice bedroom. He shut the door behind her and then went into the bathroom. She plopped onto the bed and waited suddenly very nervous. He came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed facing her.

"There you are" she spoke staring into his familiar chocolate eyes, the tears were threatening to fall again and a few escaped. He reached out a hand to gently wipe them away. "God I missed you." He whispered.

He leaned in slowly to kiss her, waiting for her to pull back again. She moved in to close the gap and kissed him with a full 2 almost 3weeks of frustration. The both sighed in contentment. He pulled back then laid on the bed and pulled her into him,so he could cradle her with his body.

"Before we go any further you need to know what's going on. I really need your help." She turned to face him and draped her leg lazily over his hip.

"Go on!"

"Sullie, you're killing me here." He spoke kissing her. "I was recruited by Your Uncle, about 3 weeks ago he messengered over a letter…….."

"So let me get this straight, Lex complained about the 33.1 sites being acts of domestic terrorism against his company and the military investigated us?"

"Yes"

"A hit was put out on all of us, plus the capture of Clark?"

"Yes."

"I find it hard to believe my uncle would let that happen to Lois or I."

"Me either. I think he'd put you guys underground or something."

"Now they caught the assassin but Uncle Lane wanted you to take over to make the "hits" to find out who put the order out and find out incriminating evidence about 33.1 and the missing soldiers who may have been taken for an Ares revival."

"In a nutshell…yes"

"We have the evidence"

"The JL has the evidence. We need to have new and absolutely air tight evidence."

"Why?"

"Because I think just as I did the reverse turnaround on the General he's going to do the same to me. Think about it he has 2 problems: Lex and his company with military contracts /connections and the JL. What better way to kill 2 headaches at one time then to pit them against each other." He paused she kissed his nose. "You know I was ordered to take Vic out first? I couldn't, he and Angela just found each other… your uncle just called it collateral damage. He is so distanced from the playing field he doesn't get that this game involves real people,"

"What can I do?"

"What you do best!" he smiled. "I don't want to have to take anyone else out."

"Wait what do you mean anyone else?"

"Piotr…"

"You mean metal man?"

"Actually it's Colossus and I owe a few very huge favors for him helping me. I'm being watched and had to make your capture very authentic. Right now Police are probably dredging the bay for you. They found your coat and your phone."

"My phone Ollie really? I liked that phone; all your messages were on that phone."

"It was a dummy; I had Piotr switch it so that you couldn't call out. I don't need to take more people than necessary." He searched her eyes for understanding.

"Lois is probably freaking out."

"I'm sure and Clark will be searching for you but this building looks like all the others but it's lead lined."

"What about Isis it was destroyed?"

"No Piotr was going to correct all of that before he called in the missing person report."

"You've thought of everything."

"I had to. I've done everything with in my power to keep you safe, and will continue to do so… you're my family."

"Good grief Ollie" she spoke kissing him.

"Say it again." He closed his eyes.

"Ollie," she whispered and the kiss lasted a little longer.

"I missed hearing that" He spoke tracing small innocuous patterns on her arms and smiled as he raised goose flesh. He looked at his watch, it was noon.

"Lets go to bed, I slept on the floor last night" she whined.

"I know I was on the roof watching you." He kissed her nose. "There's a t-shirt in the bathroom if you want." She hopped off the bed and did a slow strip tease for him then dove under the covers. He was stunned. He hopped off the bed, undressed quickly and then climbed under the covers. She pulled him to her and hugged him and giggled as she pulled the covers all the way over their heads.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later there was a knock at the bedroom door. He listened to the voice that spoke only Russian and he responded back in kind.

"What was all that about?"

"The General is heading up the search for you."

"What?"

"Come on." He led her into the bathroom to shower and they enjoyed it together. He got dressed as the billionaire in an uber expensive suit. He also put his contacts back in. His men were sitting at a bank of computer screens monitoring them. She was wearing the clothes she had been the day before.

"Josh, Niko, Andres, this is Chloe Sullivan." He introduced them.

"Chloe Sullivan meet my security detail." She looked at him confused.

"These gentlemen are part of my security team, the upper echelon if you will…."

"If you look at this screen" Niko spoke, "This is where Lex and the General are, this screen is EMS and the military and right now there is a full scale search going on for you."

"See the General's plan was to have the "hits" done and then you all would be taken underground. As soon as the person who put out the hit was identified and the 33.1 and Ares stuff had sufficient evidence for a warrant, it would be shut down and you would be released."

"That's a great theory isn't it?"

"I agree, with the most visible meta's in this part of the country "disposed of" the government would be able to dissect them as they sees fit and who would miss them?"

"God,"

"Yeah, so I went along with it as far as I could until I could get my own people involved.

"So who put out the hit?"

"Who do you think?" She raised and eye at his response. "Proving it will be more challenging." He spoke grabbing a folder and handing it to her. "I have proof that he's in up to his neck in Ares and even went to rattle his cage."

"Did he recognize you?"

"No I wasn't dressed like this." He smiled at her. "He was definitely flustered; you'll notice that he has a new detail in front of his building." He was proud.

Josh's phone rang he answered only in Russian. "We have a problem, A.C was just spotted in the bay. He's helping with the search."

"Damn it."

"Vic rallied the troops." Chloe spoke looking up at Ollie. He ran his fingers over his beard.

Chloe thought for a moment and began to pace. She paused and turned to the men as they watched her, "let them find me."

"What?" he asked and his men just looked at her strangely.

"Let them find me. I'll say that it was a warning or something."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? Here I can protect you."

She put her hand on is bearded cheek, "Out there I have more room to investigate."

He closed his eyes because she was right, he just hated to have to be apart from her.

"The sooner I get back the faster we can get this over with." She kissed him.

"Kolek doesn't miss." He spoke pulling away from her.

"No but he can send a message to Lex," she smiled.

"I love the way your mind works" he smiled back. He looked over at Josh who appeared to be warring with himself.

"I'll go with her." He blurted out. "I can communicate with you with the security stuff I have." He spoke determined.

"How?" Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence.

"You work with Isis right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you can help me and my wife while I keep you safe."

"Josh are you?"

"Please don't say it ma'am."

"You know you don't have to do this." Oliver spoke.

"I know but I want to. I owe you a lot for a lot of reasons." Oliver looked at his friend with a new found respect.

"What do you need?" Oliver asked.

"Just some normal clothes." He spoke. Oliver picked up his phone and made a request and then hung up. "I'll find her and call for help; I can go with her to the hospital then I'll have a link to her when she gets out."

"Ok." He looked at Chloe frustrated since he would have to give her up. "So much for our reunion," He spoke slightly defeated. She hugged him

"How long before the clothes get here?" she asked getting choked up.

"20 minutes." Niko spoke.

"Not enough time." She whispered as she let go of him and pulled him back into the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut she shoved him against it and kissed him for all that she was worth. She undid his tie and his dress shirt to touch every bit of skin she could. She moved to his belt and had it undone in seconds. She popped the button and lowered the zipper.

"Chloe" he spoke breathless, "Wait," he spoke as she slid her hand inside his pants.

"Let's…ohwow.." he closed his eyes. "Ooohh, not do this like its our last time because wooww …it's not. I love you Chloe Ann Sullivan." He spoke trying to slow the pace down, but her hand holding him through his briefs felt incredible and made it impossible for him to think.

"I love you too and I want to have free access and no complaints when I get my dimple back."

"You..ahhhh..got it" he spoke as she began to move her devilish hand. His eyes closed as she handled him with great dexterity. She kissed her way down his abdomen until she pushed the top of his briefs down and took him in her mouth. "Sweet Jesus," he moaned. He then began recite in Russian all the things he wanted to do to her.

"You," lick "make that sound so dirty." she spoke. She then took him all the way into her mouth and he thought for sure he would go blind with pleasure. She swirled her tongue around his length and his hips betrayed him as he began to pump into her mouth. He reached down to cup her face in his hands. He could feel his climax building. She reached to cup him through his pants. She added just a little bit of teeth and that was all it took. When he was finished she stood up and licked her lips. His eyes were still closed, and his breathing was erratic. She kissed him wantonly.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," he whispered as their foreheads rested together.

"I love you too." He sighed and then there was a knock at the door. He pushed himself off the door and redressed himself. He took her hand in his and led her back to the other room. Josh was dressed like a tourist, backpack, cargo shorts, pull over jacket and hiking boots.

"So I figure if I find her bound and gagged it would be safer. Somewhere near Isis, maybe?"

"You're in charge here," Ollie spoke. Chloe was bound and the gag was put around her neck. He gave her one more soul shattering kiss, then the gag was put in her mouth. She was chloroformed and then tossed over Josh's shoulder……

Chloe woke with a start on a couch in a house that she didn't recognize. Josh came into the room with a cup of coffee. She sat up and yawned. He handed her the cup and she took a sip. She shook her head and laughed.

"He told us _all_ how you liked your coffee incase we had to escort you anywhere." He smiled.

"Where are we?"

"My home, my wife is at work so we have a little time before I have to start explaining you."

"Why didn't you just take me to the hospital?"

He spoke flatly "The stakes are so much higher now that Kolek missed a mark."

Chloe looked up at him confused. "Look, you need to call your family. I have phones that are untraceable that you can use." He handed one to her and stood up. "I'll grab you some lunch and we'll talk." Chloe nodded and then dialed the first of many numbers.

…"She says she's safe. She thinks he was Russian Mafia or something. She's in seclusion."Victor spoke over conference call to his brothers in the JL.

"What's safer than with us?" A.C asked.

"Yeah, I could totally protect her." Bart chimed in with a mouth full of hot dog.

"Quiet squirt let the grown ups talk." A.C spoke teasing.

"I trust her judgment. I may not like it, but I trust it. We have stuff to finish." Victor spoke.

"What about the Bossman? What's his story?"

"You know squirt he works to keep us going, he's allowed some latitude," Victor spoke as they talked about there separate missions.

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Lois yelled into the phone.

"Lois calm down. I have to hide. If this guy is a psycho he could be stalking me or the people close to me."

"But…."

"No buts, this is the best way; besides there might be a big juicy story in this for you."

"Chloe don't toy with my emotions."

"Lo, come on,.just let me do this my way. If it doesn't work you can say I told you so and I'll owe you a BIG favor?"

"Like the last BIG favor?"

"Yeah, was a weekend at the Mystique spa a bad trade?"

"Alright, you win, but just be careful."

"Thanks Lo, now..um.. just get the General to call off the search, gotta run."

"Chloe what, wait!" Lois hung up the phone. "Ohh, I'm gonna kill her." She spoke.

--

"So tell me Josh." Chloe spoke opening up thin laptop he put in front of her. "What's your story?"

He shrugged and sighed as he handed her a piece of paper filled with access codes for the computer. "Nothing much to tell."

"Uhhmmm, want to try again? Like oh I don't know, why you are need of the Isis office and fun information like that?"

He just shook his head. She just stared at him. "My mom was in Smallville as a kid during the first meteor shower. Her family was so scared that they moved to Missouri to get away. Growing up I knew I was different. I could move stuff with my mind especially when I was angry. As a kid you could imagine how scary that is? Kids are ruled by emotions. Anyway, as I got older I thought it got worse. If I concentrated I could hear the thoughts of others and then there was the day I was so angry I wished I was somewhere else; do you know how frightening it is to just end up in London as a 13 year old, with no clue how you got there?" Chloe stood and walked over to the kind young man who was looking out his dining room window.

"Josh, you have abilities, nothing more. You aren't a monster or a freak. …"

"Well I thought that for a while. Until," he spoke turning. The computer chirped and Chloe went back to see what it was doing.

"Why Oliver Queen you little devil." She smiled as she read through the data. Realizing she interrupted a conversation, "Sorry you were saying?"

"The summer before my Junior year, my dad, well he got really drunk one night and tried to hurt my mom and I stopped him…"

"Oh Josh."

"So they sent me off to Excelsior, it was private and far away. They were terrified of me and there I wasn't a problem anymore. That's where I met Oliver. He was a senior and from what I heard was a reformed bully. He saved my ass quite a few times from the bullies that took his place." Chloe smiled, 'her hero' she thought. "He graduated than moved on."

"Oliver never fogets a face, you know that?" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm grateful. Amanda and I had just gotten engaged and I was looking for a job closer to her. I ran into Oliver at a benefit, I ended up with an interview that next day…." He laughed thinking of the disaster of his interview. "He still hired me even after I accidentally sent my resume flying across the room!"

"You don't think Amanda would understand what you just told me?"

"Maybe she will and maybe she won't I can't worry about that right now. I just can't tell her yet. Until an hour ago, I was supposed to be on a business trip with Oliver. I can only handle one explanation at a time."

The computer chirped. She turned back to see what the problem was. "So tell me about what's going on now."

"Lex is off his rocker. He's been slipping for sometime." She looked at him skeptically.

"Come on you sit in enough meetings, and watch people you can tell these things. He's paranoid."

"So….."

"Ask your self this; how could one man, a rich man, get the military to protect his properties? If Oliver can't stop this, the JL will be made public and Lex's super soldiers will be turned loose compliments of the U.S government. Not only that but any other maniacal millionaire with an agenda can get Military backing by flexing a check book. This precedence can't be set."

She shook her head, "It just doesn't make sense. What is his true motivation?"

"I don't know but we need to find out…. soon."

"Why, what did Oliver _not_ tell me?"

Josh just looked away. "He did tell you that I'm pretty persuasive, right?"

"Ma'am I could lose my job."

"Josh, we could lose a lot more…."

He sighed heavily, shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Bruce Wayne has been the ghost running his company. If Oliver doesn't come back soon, he could loose it."

"What?"

"I really don't know all the details but Oliver is expected to make a very public appearance in 2 weeks. A huge joint venture between Wayne and Queen companies,

if he doesn't show? The jig is up, people will know he hasn't been at the helm for some time and his stock certificates won't be worth the paper they're printed on."

"Ooooooh that rat. Remind me to kill him when I see him." Josh laughed as he brought a small stack of files to the table. "Come on you work your magic, I'll start dinner." He spoke as he went into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

….."Mr. Luthor, the soldiers are nearly ready for their treatments. By the beginning of next week we should be injecting them with the serum." The doctor spoke from behind his desk as he sat and stared at the clearly agitated billionaire.

"Why the delay Doctor, I'm paying you good money to have this finished, what in God's name are you spending my money on?" Lex spoke as he made his way to the man's desk.

"Forgive me sir, but if we rush the process we may not be able to control them."

"Not good enough! You have 2 days doctor, is that clear? I'm a busy man on a very tight schedule. If it's not completed…" he smirked, "Well lets just say that everyone's expendable." He stared at the doctor with a look that almost made him make the sign of the cross.

"Yesssir, yesssir." The little old man with the coke bottle glasses spoke.

"Good, glad you see it my way." Lex spoke turning off his hate like a faucet. "Call me when they're ready."

He turned and headed out of the lab, his hand absently reaching for the envelope that had been left for him. The clock was ticking, if he couldn't get the soldiers ready at least he would have the serum. It would be all that he needed to finally ensure the traveler couldn't dominate the world. That he,Lex Luthor, would be the savior to all…..

"Good grief." Chloe spoke frustrated. She had been at the paperwork and computer for hours and she hadn't got any farther than when she woke up at Josh's. All she had she had was the circumstantial evidence that was sent to rattle Lex's cage. She wanted so desperately to talk to Ollie. Josh was slaving away at dinner; his wife had texted and she was on her way. She stood,stretched, and marched into the kitchen.

"Any luck?"

"Luck? I wish . I have nothing. It's like it's juuust out of reach. I don't get this at all."

She spoke. Josh handed her a glass of wine. She sipped it relishing in the smooth taste. The front door came open and she turned to watch the entry.

Josh came around the island in the kitchen to hug his wife. She squealed as he spun her around. She kissed his entire face. The tender moment made Chloe miss Oliver more and made her feel like and intruder. Josh pulled back and then signed to his wife. Chloe paused, his wife was deaf. It took a second for her to realize why he was terrified of telling her the truth. He had abilities when she was lacking one. Chloe sighed. Josh turned to Chloe after what she assumed was an introduction. Chloe smiled.

"She can read lips well," he smiled.

"Very nice to meet you."

Amanda signed, "She wants to know why you're here?"

"Well.."

"Dinner is ready"Josh interrupted. She laughed; he had been hanging around Oliver to much. The fastest way to get away from an explanation? Change the subject….

Oliver was frustrated. He was at the heavy bag for almost an hour to vent his increasing frustrations. The time he spent with Chloe was heaven, and it felt as if she were getting further and further away from him. In only a pair of loose shorts, he was covered in sweat, his muscles aching from the exertion. His phone rang he paused out of breath to pick it up and answer it. It was Niko, his errands were complete, and he was on his way back. He hung up the phone and sighed. He took off his gloves and went to the shower. He stood under the hot water trying to wash away the tightness in his shoulders. He thought of her, haunted by the memory of their time together. He washed quickly and exited the shower. He toweled off and dressed only in jeans. He padded out to the computers again and tried to anchor the idea that kept eluding him. Lex was guilty he knew it as sure as he was Billionaire CEO Oliver Queen….could he prove it? …. What was Lex really up to?

He had to be in Gotham in 2 weeks or his responsibilities would be irrevocably lifted. He just couldn't break the pattern. He went back over everything he knew about Ares. What would be the purpose of resurrecting such an old project? He was knee deep into facts and figures when Niko came in.

"Well?"

"As you asked, I emailed Sen. Kent. I picked up the stuff you requested and Andres is out on his missions."

"Good, good," he leaned back in his chair. "Niko,what am I missing?"

His good friend who he finally noticed was carrying a case of beer set it down, opened the box and tossed one to Oliver. "What a tangled web he weaves."

"That's for sure." Oliver spoke popping open the drink and taking a long hard drink.

"This feels like the first time I had to actually be a CEO, trying to save that division in Ohio from failing."

"But you did it right? And no jobs were lost?"

"Yeah, but man it was tough."

"And the stakes are higher here. I don't want anyone else to go through what I did." Oliver remembered how he found Niko and the hell that Lex had put him through for the simple fact that he knew what he could do.

"So we wait, for Martha and Andres,"

"In a nutshell. So, I did something you didn't quite ask me to do."

"And that is?"

Niko pulled out some catalogs he had rolled up and hidden in the jacket pocket of his suit and tossed them at Oliver. "A ring for Chloe." He smiled. Oliver just laughed and shook his head.

Time passed slowly for Chloe. She was making some headway with her research. Oliver had left her some very insightful clues. She missed him, a lot. Especially watching Josh and Amy, as she liked to be called, be newlyweds together. This research, the thrill of the hunt, had awakened the hunger for reporting. She enjoyed her work at Isis but began to wonder if it were time to become a truth seeker again. She knew the Daily Planet was out, but there were other papers….

Amy had gone off to work and Chloe was back in the dining room going over things. She kept coming up with Texas references. There were several military bases in the state. She referenced the bases to some of the information Oliver left and smiled and cheered loudly she may have found the 33.1 facility. She was on her 2nd pot of coffee by the time Josh made his way into the dining room.

"You're up early?"

"Couldn't sleep. I kept thinking I was missing a little detail."

"And?"

"I think I may have found the 33.1 facility." She blurted.

"How?"

"Lex's love for Greek Mythology. God that man is predictable. When we first started trying to take him down we hit a lot of large targets. This facility wasn't even a blip on our map. Looking at the manifests for all of his Build a Better School Projects—there is a hiccup at deliveries in Texas. In fact the town that has become a holding hub for his laboratory equipment shipments ---Pandora, Texas."

--

"I just received a return email from Sen. Kent." Niko spoke coming into the room with coffee and bagels for Oliver who was back at the console.

"And?"

"She sent a list of Senators that have favored Lex and his programs over the years. It's a short list." Oliver stopped and turned to his friend.

"Any word from Andres?"

"He sent a text this morning; mission accomplished." Oliver smirked. "Lex's military team has been called back to base for maneuvers."

"What do you mean the team has been recalled?" Lex shouted into the phone. "Maneuvers?They were sent on maneuvers? …Yes I understand we are at war. I'm at war! These terrorists are destroying my property. I gave you a substantial contribution to your campaign Senator. I own you," He hissed then he listened. "Well you better find out and quick. I do have those pictures to send your pretty little wife. The Hill is not like Vegas Senator. What happens up there never stays up there."

He was furious as his plane descended to the obscure landing strip in the middle of nowhere Texas. Today was the day; he would either get his Super Soldiers or the Savior Serum as he liked to call it.

--

"Chloe I can't." he spoke going into the kitchen with the breakfast dishes.

"But I need to talk to him!!" She followed.

"I can relay, only." Josh was adamant.

"But you can teleport places, can't you just?"

"No I can't just. It doesn't work that way. Let me send him a message,"

She sighed "Alright but make it urgent. I have a plan."

--

"Josh sent a message." Oliver spoke to Niko entering the room. He was dressed in his Goth clothes. The look had changed slightly from when he reentered the US. He wore an 'anarchy in the Pre –k.' Stewie Griffin T-shirt. He added a fake nose stud and eyebrow ring. Everything else was still the same.

Niko shook his head. "And?" his friend asked.

"She wants to see me. Says it's important." He sighed as he put on black fingerless gloves.

"Thus the Goth look?" Ollie just smiled at his friend as he put on his leather duster on then his black beanie with red skull on it. He then slid a small cross bow into the inside liner. He put his sun glasses in his inside pocket.

"So when and where?"

"The park down town." He spoke as he slid a knife into his boot. "In about 20 min." he slid his phone in the back pocket of his black jeans.

"Andres will be back in an hour," Niko added.

"Alright, if I have to pull out, you know the signal right?"

"Yeah." He spoke.

"Good, I'm out." He smiled as left the building.

--

"So he's gonna meet me?" she spoke. She was dressed in jeans,oversized sweat shirt, ball cap and sneakers. She threw her leather coat on and her bag over her shoulder, her oversized sunglasses in hand.

"Yea, 20 minutes in the park near down town."

"How will I?"

"He said he would find you." Josh added. Chloe leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything, especially looking after him."

"Chloe, be careful," He spoke as she dashed out of his house.

--

He walked into the busy park. It was a Saturday and the weather was pleasant. There were people enjoying the fall activities. Pee wee football, picnics, a small art show. His Chloe would be… he looked over at the art show. He thought if he hadn't known her as well as he did the clothes she wore would have thrown him off. He just simply knew her.

There was a woman doing a chalk replica of starry night on the side walk. It was a little known fact that that was one of her favorite paintings. They had spent one afternoon sprawled out on a blanket in the park dissecting the why's of her adoration of it. It was enough for him to fall in love with her for the umpteenth time. He saw her drinking a cup of coffee as she watched the artist work. He pulled the ear buds out of his ears and made his way over there.

Chloe had been watching her surroundings suspicious of every guy that was about Ollie's height. She had seen what the woman was working on and got distracted lost in her own revery. He came up to her almost close enough to touch.

"I think that the colors are so over bearin' don't you?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper and it was laced with an accent she couldn't pin maybe Irish? Scottish? Where the heck was Ollie?

"Excuse me! Do you mind?" she spoke at the odd man standing next to her. She grumbled and scooted away. He smiled to himself. He just followed her.

"Yea as a matter fact I do," He spoke. "I was wonderin' if ye could tell me where to find…the Watchtower." His accent faded. She gasped. He turned and headed to the pond where there were far less people. She watched him go and was amazed she would have never recognized him. She very subtly followed to find him sitting on the wooden pier legs dangling.

"Wow." She spoke standing close by but not next to him to avoid being obvious.

"I don't have much time, whatcha got for me." He spoke, playing with his iPod.

"I think I found the dungeon of doom." She spoke.

His posture changed slightly. "And?"

"You will need the guys for this."

He put his head down. "What about the collateral damage?" he knew it would suck.

"Taken not,"

"Kolek already missed once."

"Maybe he grew a conscience,"

"A hitman--for hire, grow a conscience?"

"He would if he was an operative of his government too."

"What?"

"This game had way too many players,Ollie. My Uncle? Wasn't given all of the rules of engagement."

Ollie cursed repeatedly. "Don't," she spoke softly. "You risked everything to protect us and were given what was supposed to be the truth. All this Smoke and Mirrors is giving me a headache. Let's end this. HE has to be stopped."

"The big question is why resurrect the program? What proof do we have?"

"Still working on that first one as for the proof, I gave it to Josh."

"What does Clark know?"

"I haven't talked to him. I told Lois that I was going into seclusion in case the guy  
who kidnapped me was a psycho and was stalking me." He could hear the laughter in her voice. "And you, are in so much trouble!"

" I'm betting Josh told you about the company—thing."

"Yeah, and you so owe me; 'm gonna help you save your company turkey." She sassed.

"My hero," He teased. "Call the boys in then. I hope they can forgive me."

"I," she sighed. "Wish I could touch you."

"Me too" He sighed, "Even to finish this I don't think I could get away with kidnapping you again. Clark won't over look that."

"He might."

"What?"

"Let's say he's going to be occupied for awhile and leave it at that."

"Okay then. You say Josh has the info? So it's probably waiting for me." He sighed heavily standing up.

"Those had better be fake too, the only mark that should be on your face is that deeelicious dimple which I lay claim to." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Not real and you stake claim to it?" he laughed. She bristled at the comment. "You can have it back very soon." His voice was somber. "I promise."

"Please don't do that, there is nothing here for you to regret. You were blackmailed into this remember?"

"Still…."

"Still nothing, you're a hero, don't forget that. I love you ya know ya big goofy goth.."

"Awwe a compliment….I love you too Sidekick." He spoke turning and walking away. She wanted to watch but couldn't, she had to let him go. She opened her purse, got out her phone and sent a text message to the gang.

"URGENT: BACK TO METROPOLIS ASAP, TOWER"

Oliver made it back to the hideout 20 min. later. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He entered to see Niko and Andres sitting at a table set up next to the console, going over files. Ollie began to un-goth as he entered. The fake piercings were really irritating. So was the beanie. He started a pile of stuff until he was almost plain.

"Well?" Niko asked.

"I need the guys, to shut this down."

"Yeah, you do." Andres confirmed. "We finally found the why of Ares-- Super soldiers that was the original plan." Andres spoke pulling out a sheet of paper. "You know Lex's dad was seriously screwed up. Going on and on about this traveler who is supposed to take over the world His paranoia fed into Lex's. This is all about the Serum." Oliver looked away.

"I encountered the serum a couple of years ago," he paused embarrassed about his behavior back then, "how did you find out about Lionel?"

"Well, it's been awhile since I last used that little skill I picked up when I was with the FBI, but it comes in handy." Andres smiled.

Ollie laughed, "So talk to me about the serum."

"The file I found is unreal, it is supposed to induce greater strength, speed, and even flight, invulnerability was a side effect. Essentially build a better school turned into build a better soldier."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do we know where Lil Luthor is now? If Lex takes it, or gets his soldiers loaded onto it, we're in big trouble."

"He took his plane today with no recorded flight plan…" Andres spoke going over his fact sheets. "How did your meeting with Chloe go?"

He shrugged, "it was interesting, did Josh send any intel?"

"No," Josh spoke as he sort of faded into the room.

Andres jumped, "Dude you scare me one more time and I'm seriously going to tie a bell around your neck."

Josh just smiled and shook his head. He then turned to Oliver. "Pandora, Texas" he spoke. "The jets ready whenever you are."

"And the meeting with Chloe?" Niko spoke keeping them on point.

"Kolek was an agent of his government, a pawn to out play the US government and Lex. When the General got into this he wasn't put on a level playing field."

Andre's phone rang and he answered it and then promptly put in on speaker.

"How is the mission?" Bruce asked.

"Slow but finally coming together." Ollie replied.

"I hate to do this to you but the time line has been changed. You have until Tuesday evening to get it done."

"What? The deal wasn't going down for 2 weeks?"

"The outside investors are getting nervous. This was a compromise, they wanted Sunday night. I told them that I was out of town until Monday night."

"Well..hell" Oliver spoke.

"I tried Oliver, I'm just as frustrated. Look I have a meeting. See you Tuesday." And the line went dead. The room went silent.

Oliver began to pace the agitation clear across his face. He then stopped. "Alright," he turned to Josh, "do you have your phone?" He asked. And it was tossed to him. He went to the console and opened a hidden drawer. There was a voice distorter. He put it on and dialed a long familiar number. "There is a bomb planted in the building, if you want to see tomorrow I suggest you evacuate. The timer is set…." He hung up and removed the distorter. "I need you two to get to Lex's HQ and plant a couple of "pipe bombs", in unpopulated sections. Set off one small blast to let them know this is serious." Niko and Andres got up and left. He went to the console and typed in General Lane. He was on a plane bound for DC. "Josh, Chloe said she gave you proof?" Josh handed him a flash drive. "Good, I need you to get to Chloe and keep her at your house," Josh just laughed. "Do your best." Oliver spoke to his friend as he faded out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Luthor are you certain you want to do this?" the doctor asked as he put the tourniquet on the billionaires exposed arm. He nodded. The doctor cleaned the site and picked up the syringe. Lex's phone rang he hit ignore. The doctor took off the cap and tapped the syringe and got rid of the extra air by pushing the plunger. He came at the young Luthor and was about to stick the needle in his arm when one of his guards came into the room. The doctor stopped what he was doing.

"What IS IT?" the billionaire snapped.

"There was a bomb threat and one explosion back home. The building is being evacuated and the police are starting to search the building….The entire building."

"Damnit!" he shouted. The doctor popped off the tourniquet and recapped the syringe.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots!" he yelled. He had too much at the home office that could send him to the electric chair. He grabbed the doctor who still had the syringe.

"You will wait to inject them until I get back. I want to be present." The doctor nodded. Lex left in a hurry.

--

……….It seemed like days until the boys made it into town. It had only been hours. A reservation had been made for Mr. P. bilt, Mr. J. Hawk, Mr. F. Estaire. Chloe was in the lobby in a brown wig and high class dress waiting for them to show. She was busy working on her computer and watched as she first saw Victor. Bart then breezed in. A.C was the last and he looked worried. She smiled and stood and left the building to go back to Josh's house.

She sent him a message to relay to Ollie, "The boys are back in town."

By late Sunday afternoon, Ollie had kicked the plan into action. He had grown impatient. He dressed as the homeless man again. Niko and Andres were down town in the limo waiting his signal. Josh was in town having an early dinner with his wife at a restaurant across from the boys' hotel. He had a good view of the street from their booth. He saw the homeless man sitting by the door. He pulled out his phone and texted as he was instructed.

"I thought no business at dinner?" she signed.

"I'm sorry; this project got sent from Mr. Queen." He signed back.

"You sure he's a good guy to work for? Are you happy? You've been really distracted since that woman has been staying with us." She replied.

"I'm sorry, honey. Yes Oliver is a great boss. I have been distracted, and when this project is over, I'm all yours," he smiled. 'If you'll still have me'.

He watched as Victor came out of the hotel, and as if in a movie the homeless man attacked from behind and then a car came and pulled up in front of the building. He was shoved into the car and it squealed away. He sighed and turned to his wife who was enjoying her dessert.

They took a stroll to the museum which was having an ethnic art fest. He saw the homeless man again and new Bart was next. The colors of the festival and smells were fantastic. He and his wife found an international food booth and were checking out the goods. It was huge! Josh caught a glimpse of Bart getting some Chinese food. He pressed a button on his phone and two men in casual dress crowded the speedster and had him tazed and in custody before could move. No one at the fest was the wiser. He caught up with his wife was buying some exotic chocolates.

Josh and Amy's last adventure of the day was at the aquarium, just near closing time. He knew A.C always went there to check up on his aquatic friends. He had been able to send his text while his wife had gone off to look at the big shark tank from above. He couldn't get it to transmit. He moved further away from her with his back to her to find a good connection. A.C was down below. He had been doing well not being spotted when he heard a scream; he knew the sound, his wife who was hardly ever vocal was in trouble. He ran to the top of the tank where it was coming from and saw two guys holding her over the edge of the tank.

"What the hell are you doing to my wife?" he shouted. The thin crowd that had been present seemed to evaporate. The two guys looked at him and smiled.

"She's yours? We thought she was pretty but wouldn't give us the time of day."

"Do you blame her I doubt your own mothers would even talk to you."

"Listen…"

"No you listen, she's deaf you dumb asses. She would have to see your lips moving." He spoke angrily. A.C had made his way to the top of the steps.

"Josh? You okay?"

"I'd be better if these goons would take their hands off my wife." The two men looked at each other and smiled. They were telegraphing there next move.

Josh looked at A.C who nodded. They bad guys let go of Josh's wife forcing her toward a huge splash. A.C took care of them while Josh used his telekinesis to catch his wife. With quick momentum he moved her back onto the deck away from the tank. A.C had knocked out the two men and security was holding them for police.

"Are you alright?" A.C signed to Amy. She nodded. He looked over at Josh.

"Come on man, let's get out of here." He spoke to Josh. He held his wife as they walked down the stairs and to the exit of the building. Police cars came screaming to a halt and officers went into the aquarium.

"When did you get into town?" Josh asked the swimmer.

"Today." He spoke. Josh saw the homeless man and knew what was coming and his being at the aquarium seriously complicated things. The homeless man approached them begging for change, "Dude sorry, I don't have any, but the soup kitchen is about 3 blocks up the road." Amy clung a little tighter to her husband. "Come on lets go" A.C spoke as they walked the opposite way of the bum. The next thing Josh felt was a prick in his neck, A.C went down and Amy was trying to run. He then saw her go down as the world went black.

Josh woke to cotton mouth. He sat up to see those 3 spots that he hoped they wouldn't have to use, occupied. Vic was being loosely held with wrist restraints, his head was down, he was in hibernation mode. Bart was sitting down, crossed legged, staring into the darkness ahead of him. He was confined with an EMF field. A.C was at the bottom of his water tank and he was seriously pissed off. He turned to see his wife stirring. Oliver dressed as the Russian billionaire entered. He stayed out of line of sight of the JL. He went to Josh and Amy. He helped her to stand. She was confused and expressed that to Josh. He looked at his boss and Ollie just shook his head.

"I had no choice." Ollie spoke in Russian.

"Well, the problem at the aquarium was unexpected." Josh replied in the same language.

"I don't understand you what language is that?" she signed.

"Russian." He replied. She turned to the JL.

"What's going on Josh, why are those men prisoners?"

"Give me time and I will tell you everything." He spoke. He turned to Oliver who was moving to the containment units. He hit a key pad near each disengaging the fields around them. The water drained out of A.C's tank and the tank walls lowered. EMF fields still kept them secured.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" he demanded.

"A friend in trouble." He spoke. A.C knew that voice.

"Ollie?"Bart asked.

"Yeah."

"What the F***is this?" he spat. Oliver pressed the release button and the EMF field was inactivated and they were released.

"Please, listen, this isn't what you think."

"I think you finally lost it man. You have gone plumb loco. A little Lex envy?" A.C spoke as he rushed his boss, coming face to face with the billionaire.

"Listen here, gold fish, I'll let that slide, say it again and I will kick your…."

"Oliver Queen!" The voice carried from the door. Escorted by Niko and Andres was Chloe. Everyone turned to see the little blonde dynamo enter the room and she was not happy. She marched up to them with the angriest look Oliver had ever seen on her face.

"Arthur Curry you know better and you had BETTER say you're sorry." She glared. She scowled at Oliver who was smirking at A.C being in trouble, "and you…. are no saint, Queen. Now, if you two are done measuring put 'em away, lets talk about why we're really here, shall we?" She went to sit at the table, the bottle of Gen717 was sitting open with several shot glasses. She poured a shot. "Bart you're not legal so you can have a soda, everyone front and center." Nobody moved. "Don't make me repeat myself."  
There was some grumbling and moping and everyone was present except for Vic who was in hibernation.

"What about him?" Bart spoke pointing to the super computer.

"He's getting upgraded. He'll get all of this during his down time." Oliver spoke.

"Are you sure? You could be playing the Lex card." Bart jabbed.

"Bart Allen," Chloe shouted. "You will hush and you will listen. Do not make me come over there and show you how to be silent." She glared.

"Sorry 'Licious." He spoke putting his head down and moping.

"Now all cards on the table."

"Excuse me." Amy vocalized. They all turned to her. "Would someone please explain to me what's going on." She signed.

"I can explain a lot of this. Why don't you and Josh go into the spare room and wait please." Ollie signed back. Josh led her to the room that was hidden just off of Oliver's room.

"Now back to business…." He spoke. It seemed like 25min. later and 3 or 4 shots of Vodka and soda respectively, Bart and A.C were silent.

"So you did all this to protect us?" Bart asked.

"Yeah… and the next time you compare me to Lex, you had better take a good count of your teeth, I'm liable to remove a few from you." Oliver hissed.

"Sorry dude, I …" he tried to apologize. Oliver just glared at his friend and Chloe cupped him on the back of the head.

"Sorry, this has taken its toll on me. Look, after the bomb threat at Lex's. I left him a message. Meet me and I will hand over the menaces to his property in exchange for his Super Soldiers."

"And when we get there we gonna do a smash, grab, and kaboom?"

"Just like always." Ollie tried to smile. "We really don't have any more time,"

"Did Lex agree to meet?" Chloe interrupted. The guys didn't need to know what this was costing Oliver. Oliver had no response.

"We fly to Texas tonight to recon the warehouse." He smiled, stood and stretched.  
Looking at the door where Josh and Amy were waiting. "Look why don't you guys grab Vic and go to the plane, we'll be there in a while." Ollie spoke holding his hand to Chloe. "You coming?" he smiled. She nodded and he took her hand and led her to the room……  
--

Chloe and Oliver left the spare room 10 min. later. He held her hand in his as they made their way to the limo. Andres had waited for them to drive them to the airport.  
She was curled up next to him. He looked down at her and tried to smile. Their eyes locked and she moved to be in his lap and was kissing him. "God I can't wait till I can have my dimple back," she smiled. "I got plans, big plans, BIG, HUGE Plans!!!" She teased. He sighed. "What??"

"Bruce called; I'm out of time, If I'm not in Gotham by Tuesday night…."

"What?"

"The investors are nervous and they bumped up the date. Bruce was able to buy me until Tuesday." She just held him.

"Listen Oliver, we'll get this done." He kissed her and just held her on his lap as the rest of the drive to the airport was silent.

They arrived at the airport and entered the plane. Vic was awake and working on his laptop and talking to Andres. Niko was on the phone with the pilot. Bart and A.C were sitting in separate rows, house rules, listening to iPods. They were geared up. Oliver was glad to have his friends back. Niko pulled closed the door and secured it.

"Oliver." Vic spoke.

"Yeah." He replied bone weary.

"The facility isn't that big. 3 levels tops, one above ground and two sub basements, Tower come and look at this." He spoke. She gave Ollie's hand a squeeze than went to sit next to Vic.

"There are at least 10 employees that work at the facility, including a Dr. Moriarity."

"Why do I know that name?" he asked sitting down as the plane began to taxi.

"You fired him a couple years ago."

"Oh yes the drug guy."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"He was a researcher over at Star Labs. He was busted using one of the drugs we had developed to ease the side effects and dependence of narcotics in hospital patients. He was also smuggling it out of the lab. Really odd guy." He spoke and then yawned.

"Oliver?" Niko spoke.

"Yeah," he spoke taking off his jacket and loosening his tie.

"Pilot says we'll land in a few hours."

"Thanks," he spoke yawning again. Niko just looked at Chloe. She was done giving her two cents to Vic. She moved to sit next to Ollie. She lifted the arm rest and curled up next to him. He sighed. "Love you side kick," he spoke as he pulled her a little closer and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Ollie," Chloe whispered in his ear. He opened an eye to see her staring at him.

"We here?" She nodded. He yawned, stretched, and stood giving her a kiss on the cheek. The guys were waiting at the door for him.

"Look Ollie, sorry about what I said…" Bart spoke.

"Don't sweat it. This thing has sucked from beginning to end. Let's just shut Lex down." He spoke trying to rally the troops. He waited for Niko to join him before he exited the plane. "You okay with handling Lex and the General?"

"Oliver, you have saved my ass more times than I really care to admit, consider this a favor." He smacked his boss' back and the two exited the plane. They all traveled in silence to the safe house, the gang had work to do.

--

"Really?" Lex read the note and was as giddy as a school girl. "I would get to destroy them, including the Green Arrow?"

"According to the note, yes."

"Is your assistant handling the police then??" Lex spoke as he stared out the window of his Metropolis Suite.

"Yes sir, there was nothing for them to see and they had no warrant to search."

"Good, good." Lex spoke. "When does this Kolek want to meet?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night"

"Get the doctor on the phone. Have him prepare the lab and the serum, prepare the jet."

"But sir, don't you think this could be a trap? Suddenly you get the menaces delivered to you gift wrapped?"

"NO ! And how dare you speak to me that way. I've waited years for this. Kolek is the best. …." Lex spoke spinning around and giving the man a glare that had him contemplating his will.

"My apologies sir." He spoke. His assignment given he left the room......

--

**00: 00hrs- 33.1 Facility.**

The JL sans the Green Arrow were in a van being driven to the site. They guys were in handcuffs and blind folds. Ollie and Chloe would be arriving in a limo. Kolek would personally handle Watchtower; Green Arrow was one last trick that Kolek had up his sleeve.

When they arrived at the facility and before he exited the car, Oliver gave Chloe one very searing kiss and whispered, "Do NOT get out of this car for any reason. If you do woman I'm gonna paddle that sweet ass, you hear me…" he then adjusted his tie and stepped out of the car. Chloe was miffed and slightly turned on by his boldness. The door shut in her face and she tried to see what was going on in the dark. She cracked the window slightly so she could at least hear.

"Kolek?" Lex spoke and Chloe could have sworn there was nervousness in his voice.

"We've met before you son of bitch." he spat in Russian.

"Yes," Andres moved to stand next to him to translate.

"Where are they, where are those rotten terrorists…"

"Oh no, we have business to do before you get your hands on them." Andres spoke.

"We want to see the facility and the serum…..all the serum…"

"What?" Lex was stunned.

"Come we go." Andres spoke. He turned to face Kolek and escort him back to the limo.

"Let them go boss, "Lex's assistant spoke. "The traveler,.you did this for the traveler."

"My father was insane, he could have been lying. These Eco terrorists have been costing me billions. With them gone I can rebuild, make it better. "

Back in the limousine Chloe listened to the men get closer. She gasped when Josh appeared next to her in Green Arrow Gear and hood down. He smiled and winked at her.

"When they get close enough tell him I have the formula. Lex really isn't that great at security." Chloe smiled. The pair made it close to the window and Chloe opened it a little more.

"The formula is secure, let's shut this down." She whispered. Kolek smiled at her.

"Wait!" Lex spoke. "Let me see the money and the terrorists….and then it's all yours." He shouted at the men. They turned slowly and went to the van. Andres whistled to the driver and a Niko dressed to the nines in a dark suit and leather gloves stepped out of the driver's seat and moved to the sliding door. He opened it and helped the JL including the Green Arrow out to stand against the side of the vehicle.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Lex purred as he walked in front of each of them he reached out to slap the Green Arrow, Niko grabbed his wrist.

"You will not touch them until we have what we want." His voice was dark and lethal.

"Where's the money? We agreed money and the terrorists for the technology?" Lex asked. Andres was then standing next to Lex with a brief case, he opened it flashed the cash then closed it again. Lex was thrilled. He turned to talk to his assistant and he was gone.

"What's the matter Lex? Lose something?" Niko spoke.

"I…" he turned around again, "Where did he go?"

"Who Lex you were here by yourself." Niko replied.

"Lex you don't look so good, you ok?" Andres spoke smirking.

"I don't understand, where is he?" Lex turned in a circle and looked back at the van and the JL was gone and so was Kolek. "Where'd they go?"

"Who Lex?" Niko spoke slowly approaching him. "The apple really didn't fall from the tree did it?" he began to remove his gloves. "You messed with the wrong people. You called down the thunder and hell has come with it. You will never, ever hurt anyone again."

"Are you serious? Do you know who I am? I'm Alexander Luthor and I can and do what ever I want?" he spoke pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Niko then Andres then back to Niko.

"Man you are unhinged. These terrorists, as you call them, were saving lives and trying to stop a mad man…"

"I'm not mad…I…was merely trying to prepare for the invasion. With a super army we would be safe….from…"

"Who Lex?" Chloe spoke stepping out of the limo and going to them. "What Super Invader are you worried about? You've been a pain for year-- have you seen any little green men? Wait you are from Lionel's gene pool may be you have?" she spoke looking around.

"Ms. Sullivan?"

"No….you can call me …….Watchtower." She stood up tall and pinned him with gimlet stare. "You destroyed so many lives…" She spoke as she reached back slapped him across the face. "You deserve everything you get." While she was talking Andres had put in an ear piece and was listening to the comm. of the JL.

"Nik" he told his friend, "Do your thing man, they've set all the charges and found the missing soldiers, they're on their way out." Niko smiled and took a step toward Lex.

"Wait what are you doing? I don't…No.." Niko put a hand on his temple and Lex's face became blank. Chloe wanted to ask what was going on.

"Don't, he can't be interrupted." She saw the guys come out running at a full sprint with soldiers tossed over shoulders.

"We gotta go, it's gonna blow…." A.C spoke as he tossed the soldier he was carrying into the van. Niko pulled his hand away from Lex who collapsed. Niko picked him up and moved quickly into the limo. Chloe followed. They got in and it took off.

"Wait, where's Oliver?" she asked as the limo pulled away.

"He's in the van." Niko spoke as the explosion lit up the sky and rocked the vehicles as they sped off back to the airport.

Everybody had exited the vehicles and two were missing: Josh and Oliver.

"Where the hell is Oliver?" Chloe asked grabbing Victor by the caller and glaring.

"We thought he was in the limo." He spoke confused. They turned to face the direction of the smoke plume, billowing behind them. That plume belonged to what they call the Bart Special, no one could have survived it.

"Oh…God" she spoke dropping to her knees, tears streaming. She couldn't believe it. What the hell went wrong? They always did a head count. She couldn't breath. She heard them call her name and it was like being in a tunnel. It didn't matter. He was gone, no happy ending, no enjoying saving the day,he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe vaguely remembered being picked up and put into the jet. She was put in a seat and someone fastened her seatbelt. She was an empty shell. The love of her life her partner, she didn't get to say goodbye. She didn't get to kiss him or her dimple. Oh godd her dimple. The tears were still steadily falling as the plane began to taxi. She closed her eyes trying to will him back to her, so she had a chance to say all those things that she should have. The plane took off and she could feel herself grow nauseous with the fact that she was leaving her heart behind……

--

"Chloe..." God it hurt, she could even hear him call her name. A warm hand touched her cheek. She would remember this dream forever. She tilted her head into his touch. "Come on sidekick open your eyes." The voice whispered. She only shook her head. She felt breath on her cheeks and butterfly kisses on her forehead, eyes and nose. "Still no?" he asked with a teasing tone. She nodded.

"Don't want to wake up." She sobbed. She felt a forehead against hers. "Not real." She whined and turned her head away. She felt hands at her seatbelt then around her waist as she was being scooped up and carried toward the back of the plane. She was placed onto a bed and she curled up into a ball.

She felt a warm body curl up behind her and the feel of whiskers tickling her cheek.  
"Come on Goldilocks you're not even gonna look at me?" the voice whispered in her ear.

"You weren't in the limo or in the van." She sobbed.

"No, and you were supposed to stay in the limo weren't you?"

"Don't need a lecture from the dead guy." Steady hands turned her onto her other side to face him.

"I was with Josh…he got me out." Again her face was peppered with butterfly kisses. She began to cry again.

"I thought….lost you….didn't…..get……goodbye…or …..love you…" she sniffed and buried her face in his neck.

"Baby I'm sorry," he spoke kissing the top of her head. "We had cleared the building but found Lex's doctor hiding in a cabinet. He was the last, I couldn't have left him there?" She finally opened her eyes and looked up into the sweetest brown eyes she had ever seen. He kissed her forehead.

"It's over?" she sniffled again.

He nodded. "Everything but the loose ends."

"And those are??"

"In about an hour Lex will be found naked wandering the dessert, He will have no recollection at all of who he is or what he's done."

"Where are the guys? The soldiers? What about the General?"

"You didn't see that this is different plane?" She shook her head. "I have a team from the lab down below taking care of the soldiers. The guys are down there helping. Josh went back to get Amy and will be meeting the team at the Lab. The General? Well we'll be seeing him in Gotham..."

"Wait, we're going to Star City?"

"Just to change planes I have plans tonight," she kissed him with all the passion, heartache, and love she was feeling. "I love you too."…..

By the time they arrived at the Airport in Star City and got all the soldiers loaded onto a customized bus it was late in the afternoon. Chloe, Ollie, and Niko were off to Gotham to save Queen Industries…….  
--

Chloe was finally able to eat something while Ollie was in the shower, she had butterflies in her stomach. He was shaving; he promised her all access to Her dimple. She kept looking at her watch; with the time change they would be cutting the meeting very close. His phone kept beeping. She was imagining it was Bruce wondering where the hell they were. She was so lost in her reverie that she didn't hear him approach and gasped when he plopped down next to her. Her eyes were wide and all she could do was stare, even in sweat pants and a t-shirt he's hot. It was his face that captivated her the most…..

"There you are" she smiled and tentatively reached a hand to touch his face then pulled back. She unbuckled her seat belt and moved to straddle his lap. She studied his face, and all he could do was watch in utter fascination.

"You miss me?" his voice hoarse from how she was sitting on him.

She nodded as she began to trace every line and every feature of his face paying special attention to the dimple in his chin that was going to become her playground………..

--

The meeting was scheduled for 7 with a banquet to follow. The plane hit the ground at 6:15 and the limo was waiting. Chloe ,Ollie, and Niko quickly transitioned into there ground transport and were off to the Hyatt mid town. Ollie had surprised Chloe with a new outfit and shoes. He had a new suit; navy pinstripe with a white dress shirt and navy tie. Niko was again dressed as impeccably as his boss.

"I'm dying to know Niko what it is you did to Lex?"

"I'm an extractor. I have the ability to sift into minds and take out and slightly manipulate memories. I was kind enough to let Lex remember basic functions and he's still potty trained which is more than what he did to some of the people that I was held captive with."

"Oh god, I'm sorry…" Chloe spoke horrified.

"Don't be. The guys saved me out of that lab and well, I'm indebted. Besides working for Queen Industries is never boring." He teased.

Chloe just shook her head. The limo got stalled in traffic about 10 blocks from the hotel and was crawling very slowly. Chloe was looking at her watch. Ollie was reading over a file, not a care in the world.

"Chloe, you are seriously going to drive me crazy if you don't sit still." He smiled not even looking at her.

"Well, would you at least pretend to be concerned about the future of your company?" She retorted back.

"Oh believe me I'm concerned." He continued reading. She sighed and crossed her arms, totally frustrated. It was 3 minutes to 7 when the limo made it to the front of the building. Niko exited first then Ollie and Chloe. The couple walked into the meeting room on the ground floor. Niko had a different mission.

"So where is Oliver Queen?" the voice was agitated and clearly hostile. "I heard that he hasn't been running his company for quite some time." Ollie and Chloe made there way in the back of the room, totally unseen.

"Wow." Oliver spoke, squeezing Chloe's hand and then moving to stand next to Bruce. Chloe just shook her head, typical Bruce, his impeccable mask never faded, Chloe thought he would have been relieved.

Oliver spoke very coolly. "This venture is very important to both companies and I've gone over it in great detail." He took pen out of his inside pocket and signed the contract with a grand flourish… "Ironic isn't it? You complained that I was too much in the papers, now it's not enough, be very careful Thomas, this venture is benefiting your company greatly and I will be making sure that this stays above board." Oliver held the gaze of the man that had been speaking when he entered the room. Bruce took the contract from Oliver and signed it as well.

"Oliver and I are on the same page, Thomas. You spear headed the campaign to move this little meeting, don't think for a second that we won't be looking into that." Bruce's voice was ice cold. He turned to the rest of the suits in the room, cleared his throat and smiled. "Anyone else?" The room was silent.

"Good, the banquet is down the hall, please enjoy yourselves." The crowd erupted in applause as Oliver and Bruce shook hands. They were congratulated by the other guests as they made there way out of the room to the banquet hall. When the room was empty Chloe moved to Oliver's side and wrapped her arm around his waist….

"Cutting it a little close Queen?" his friend spoke.

"That's what I said." Chloe spoke smiling.

Oliver laughed, "Thanks Bruce, you went above and beyond to save my ass." Ollie spoke getting serious.

"You never know I may need the favor returned some day." He spoke leaving the room to Chloe and Ollie. . ….

"So now what?" she asked as he pulled her to him and he kissed her wantonly. He pulled back and kissed her cheek. He then pulled out his phone and called his pilot. "We'll be there in about 30 min." and he hung up. Chloe looked at him weird. He winked at her and led her to the ball room.

"What are you up to Queen?"

"I thought you trusted me Chloe. I'm stunned, nay hurt that you would think that I" he put his hand on his chest, "would be up to anything?"

"Ollie Queen thou doth protest too much." She spoke trying to size him up. He only shrugged. Chloe only shook her head as they made their way into the packed ball room toward where Niko and the General were standing. Ollie caught Niko's gaze and released the breath he had been holding.

"What?" She asked.

"The General is handled," he spoke turning to face Chloe. His face was totally unreadable.

"So Goldilocks you up for one more trip with me ?" he asked, and he looked nervous.

"Of course," He led her out of the ballroom and out of the hotel to their awaiting limo.

--

"Have they landed yet?" Lois spoke attempting to call the limo driver for the hundredth time.

"Lois leave him alone." Clark spoke adjusting his tie.

"Well, my little cuz shouldn't miss her own wedding." She spoke hanging up the phone to help Clark with his tie.

"She doesn't know she is getting married." Bart spoke eating one of the biggest hoagie sandwiches Lois had ever seen. They were in the guest house of the Queen Estate. The room had been decorated with tea lights and tulips. Guests included Josh and Amy , Vic and his girlfriend, A.C and his date, Bart, and Lois and Clark.

When they arrived at the manor, Ollie helped Chloe out of the car and she gasped at the tulip petals leading into the manor. Chloe looked at Ollie who seemed totally unphased by them. He led her into one of the sitting rooms that was just off that entrance; again flowers every where.

"Alright Mr. you're definitely up to something." She said pulling him to a stop. He let her pull him into her and before he got to close he dropped to a bended knee.

"This whole Smoke and Mirrors thing was by the far the hardest thing I ever had to do. I hated not having you with me from the beginning, I hated having to lie to you….I can't, won't do that again." He spoke looking down at the floor.

"You aren't making any kind of sense," She quieted when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"I was miserable without you. Just ask Josh, Niko, or Andres." He shook his head. "I was struggling without My hero. You catch me when I fall, keep me from giving up. I promise to always be there for you and to catch you when you fall, Marry me Chloe." he smiled "Be my family." his voice was barely a whisper. He opened the velvet box to see a ring she had seen in one of his family portraits, it was a near replica of his mothers' engagement ring. With a few subtle differences. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't speak, only nod. He slipped the ring onto her finger and he stood kissed her and spun her around. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped the couple.

"Daddy? Oh my god what are you doing here?" she asked leaving Ollie to go and hug her father.

"I came to give the bride away." He smiled. She turned and Ollie was gone. "That guy is crazy about you. His friends came and picked us up."

"US?"

"Yeah, us," Moira spoke with Niko walking with her arm and arm. Chloe's face paled and she dropped to her knees.

"Mom," her voice barely a whisper. Moira was released from Niko and helped her daughter to stand.

"Yea baby it's me. Niko here has been able to temporarily enable me to function." She smiled at Ollie's guard. Chloe was crying as she lunged at her mother and held her. Moira just held her and rubbed her back. "shhhhhhhhhhh"

"Chloe, this was as much of a surprise to Ollie." Niko spoke. She pulled back and wiped her tears and looked at him. "Those financials he was reading in the limo were wedding plans. We all pitched in to make this happen. There are no two people on this earth that deserve happiness like the two of you." He smiled. "Your mom doesn't have a lot of time though." He tried not to be a downer.

"God thank you Nik." She used his nickname. She didn't want to sound ungrateful.

"Mom?"

"Let's get you ready to get married." She smiled as she led her daughter into another room off of the sitting room.

Lois had picked out her dress, which was lacy and elegant, and her parents walked her down the aisle to Oliver who was surrounded by his family: The boys who had become his brothers, his guards who were his best friends, and with the blessing of both her parents. In the quiet confines of the guest house his partner became his wife. Chloe couldn't have imagined a more perfect day, her wedding to her Green Arrow…..


End file.
